Miracle Girls Extravaganza!
by Quietus
Summary: It's summer in Mika and Toni's town! The summer is sweeter when the girls visit Tokyo! But what's wrong with Toni? Chris is in horrible accident that could leave him in a terrible situation...


Disclaimer: I do not own Miracle Girls, Nami Akimoto does.  
  
A/N: Hello! And Welcome to my Miracle Girls Extravaganza! Da da da dum! Yes, this is my first Miracle Girls fic, yippee! I know there's not much MG fics on FF.net, in fact, theres only four, counting this one. ): Hopefully, there will be more in the very near future, but until then, review this fic!  
  
Summary: It's summer time in the Miracle Girls town, that's right, surf, fun, and best of all, no school! The summer is sweeter when Mika and Toni go on vacation to the wonderful capital.Tokyo! But trouble begins to brew when Toni loses her psychic powers. Not only that, but Chris is a victim of a horrible train accident that might take his life. Mr. Kageura finally gets some real evidence of Mika and Toni's powers.what will become of everyone?  
  
(Note: In this story, Mr. Kageura is still trying to prove that the twins are psychic. Also, this is not part of the original MG timeline, so there is no Mr. X, or anything. I hope you're not confused! ()  
  
***Miracle Girls Extravaganza! ***  
  
"Come on, stupid bell.ring!" Toni silently whispered. Just a couple more seconds and school would be out for summer.While Toni was thinking this, Mika was thinking the same.  
  
"Five."  
  
"Four."  
  
"Three."  
  
"Two."  
  
"ONE!"  
  
" WHOHOO!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
Toni and Mika practically flew home, Toni being athletic, made it home minutes before Mika opened the door.  
  
"Wow! You girls sure got home fast! Well, I guess it's for the better, me and your father have an announcement to make." "You're going to have a baby!"  
  
"We're getting our room painted!"  
  
"We're moving!"  
  
"We're getting a puppy!"  
  
"No, no, girls!" Mr. Matsunaga laughed.  
  
"This summer.we're going on vacation to.Tokyo!" Mrs. Matsunaga smiled.  
  
"Tokyo! Wow! I can't wait! C'mon Toni, let's get packing!" Mika said excitedly.  
  
"Sure!" Mika and Toni raced up the stairs.  
  
Mika started pulling out drawers and suitcases. The room was covered in clothes in seconds.  
  
"What are you packing? An elephant?!" Toni laughed.  
  
"No way! A girls got to dress cute, doesn't she?" Mika said, winking.  
  
"Yeah.' Toni said. She started to feel lightheaded. She closed her eyes and fell back on the bed.  
  
"Toni? Toni! Wake up!" Toni opened her eyes. Where was she? Oh yeah, her bedroom.  
  
"Mika? What just happened?" Toni said, sitting up. Her head hurt. She felt stinging in her eyes.  
  
"You just passed out!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! It was weird! You wouldn't wake when I shook you!"  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"A couple of minutes." Mika looked at the clock.  
  
"It was creepy, Mika. When I passed out, I heard this voice.it.sounded like Chris. He was hurt. He.was calling my name.then I woke up." Toni said. She looked worried.  
  
"Hey, it's alright Toni. Let's forget about it, and get packing."  
  
"Sure. Thanks Mika."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Toni.Toni.help."  
  
Toni awoke with a start. She had that dream again. She knew she should tell Mika about it, but she didn't want to worry her before the trip.  
  
"Toni?"  
  
"Mika! I can't believe you're awake at this time."  
  
"I can't believe you are. Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"I guess not. I can't wait 'till the trip tomorrow!" Mika could tell how excited Toni was.  
  
"Should we go back to sleep?" Toni asked into the darkness.  
  
"Nah. It's already six. Let's get something to eat."  
  
"Okay." Toni started to get out of bed.  
  
"Hey. Let's teleport downstairs!"  
  
"Oh. Do we have to? I'd rather just walk."  
  
"What? You usually want to teleport places."  
  
"Well, now I really don't feel like it."  
  
"Okay. We can walk."  
  
Toni felt worried. Why didn't she feel like teleporting? Oh well. She followed Mika downstairs.  
  
A/N: So tell me, is it okay? Please review! Oh, and tell me if I made any mistakes, I haven't finished the series yet, so I'm not really informed (:. Anyway, please review, thank you! Ciao! 


End file.
